This invention relates to method and apparatus for simulating trap shooting, and relates more particularly to a light projector which produces a beam of light on a remote screen that simulates the flight of an object used in trap shooting.
Various arrangements have previously been devised in an attempt to provide a light projector that simulates the flight of a bird. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,204 discloses a simulated clay shooting system which includes a projector providing a visible mark, and a projector with an invisible mark for simulating lead-sighting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,035 discloses a target projector that produces a revolving target on a screen. U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,834 discloses a wing shot training device with a projector simulating the flight of a bird or clay target. U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,884 discloses various cam and follower mechanisms for projecting a target image on the screen in irregular motion. Other types of mechanisms for simulating a movable target for practice firing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,309,614; 2,456,828; 2,527,236; 2,593,117; 2,665,133; 3,411,785; and 3,502,333. None of these prior arrangements however, contemplate a light projector which provides an upwardly moving target traveling along a random azimuthal angle to simulate the objects in trap shooting.